


I Didn't Know

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Morgan get the surprise of a lifetime one seemingly ordinary Saturday morning *This was written for Sugarhigh9394 who donated to the Christianpalooza 2013 fundraising effort for Make-A-Wish*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarhigh9394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhigh9394/gifts).



> Author's Note: This was written for Sugarhigh9394 who donated to the Christianpalooza 2013 fundraising effort for Make-A-Wish (for more details, please see my Facebook page). Her donation entitled her to a one-shot of 800-1,000 words for the pairing of her choice. She chose JJ/Morgan and her prompts were "a scenario from I didn't know I was pregnant, Clooney, and... Reid fainting" Thank you so much for your donation and I hope you enjoy the story!

"That's all you're eating?" Garcia asked JJ, looking over her plate of fruit.

"Yes," JJ hissed, stabbing a strawberry. She brought it partway to her mouth before setting it down again. She hadn't been in the mood to eat all day, but was trying to make an effort. "I don't know what it is, but I cannot seem to get rid of these last few pounds, no matter how many exercise regimens Derek puts me on."

Garcia's eyes sparkled at the mention of her other best friend. "Speaking of which, just where is my love muffin today?"

JJ took a long sip of water, hoping it would calm her stomach. "He took Henry to the park and then to lunch. They have a whole Saturday routine that they go through. Moms are not allowed."

"Aw, that's adorable!" Garcia squealed. She reached over and squeezed JJ's hand. "I am so glad that you and Derek found each other, really. You make such an adorable couple. You deserve this after everything that Captain Crawfish put you through."

"Thanks, Penny," JJ told her. She opened to her mouth to say more, but was stopped by doorbell ringing. She stood from the table, clenching her stomach. "That should be Reid."

Concerned by the pain on JJ's face, Garcia called after her, "Jayje, are you okay?"

JJ waved her off and continued to the door. The cramps in her stomach were becoming more painful with each step. She opened the door to let Reid in when she heard a tiny pop and liquid gushed down her legs. "Oh, my God!"

"JJ, are you okay?" Reid asked her, his voice full of worry as terror covered JJ's face.

"I think my water just broke," she whispered.

"Garcia!" Reid screamed before fainting dead away.

Racing to the front door, Garcia nearly toppled over when she came upon the sight of Reid passed out on the floor and JJ hunched over in pain. "What is going on?"

JJ shook her head. "Reid fainted and I think I'm in labor."

"You're pregnant?" Garcia shouted.

"I don't know," JJ sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "But I think my water broke and I'm having contractions. You have to get me to the hospital. You have to get me Derek!"

Garcia wrapped her arm around JJ's waist. "Don't worry, gumdrop. I'll take care of everything."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM CM

"Penelope, what the hell is going on?" Morgan bellowed, racing down the hospital hallway with Henry in his arms.

"I need you to calm down," Garcia ordered. She took Henry from Morgan and put him on the ground. "Henry, do me a favor and go over there with Uncle Spence." She waited until Henry was out of earshot before continuing. "JJ's in labor."

Morgan's eyes bugged out. "What?"

Garcia gave him a reassuring smile. "Yep. Apparently, you knocked our little JJ up about thirty-seven weeks ago. The doctor thinks everything's fine, but obviously they're not going to know until the baby comes."

"But, but... She hasn't had any prenatal care! We don't have a crib or clothes or bottles! We haven't prepared Clooney at all!"

"Derek." Garcia paused to hide the smile over his panic. "We'll figure it all out later, but right now, you need to get in there. JJ needs you. She's scared and worried and she's mad at herself for not knowing that she was pregnant. Go be there for her!"

With that, Garcia pushed him towards JJ's hospital room. He took a deep breath before stepping inside, schooling his face to hide his nervousness. "Hey, angel girl."

JJ looked up and grinned in stark relief. "Hi."

"You know, if you really wanted to come along on Guys' Day, we would have let you," he teased, kissing her temple. "There was no need to go to all this trouble."

"I'll remember that for next time." Tears welled up again in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I don't know how this happened. I didn't feel anything. I didn't have any symptoms."

Morgan kissed her gently, wiping away her tears. "Ssh. It's okay. It happens. There's a whole show about it."

JJ shook her head. "But what if something's wrong with our baby? It'll be all my fault! What if- Oh, God, Derek! I need to push!"

"What?" The panic that he had pushed down rose up again.

"Get a doctor! Get a doctor, right now!" she shrieked.

Morgan ran for the door, yelling for a doctor. He returned to JJ's side. He had just enough time to put on the gown and grab her hand when she back to bear down. As if in a dream, Morgan watched the next ten minutes until his six pound, twelve ounce baby girl came billowing into the world.

"She's beautiful!" he exclaimed as the doctor laid her on JJ's chest. "You're beautiful! She's beautiful! Wow. I'm a father! She's so beautiful! Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's beautiful," the nurse confirmed, chuckling over Morgan's wonderment.

Morgan kissed JJ as they took the baby to check her out. "You're amazing. I can't believe you just did that. I can't believe that you made me a father. I love you, Jennifer Ann Jareau."

JJ laughed, wiping away her tears. "I love you, too, Derek Anthony Morgan."

"Here you go," the nurse interrupted, plopping the cleaned and wrapped girl into Morgan's arms. "She's perfectly healthy. Congratulations, Mom and Dad."

"Wow," Morgan repeated, staring at the baby. He walked her up and down the room as the doctor finished with JJ. He reluctantly gave her up when JJ was finished. "I had no idea I could love someone so much that I didn't know a day ago."

JJ ran her fingers over her daughter's face as if convincing herself that she was real. "It's amazing." She glanced up at Morgan. "We need to come up with a name. Do you have any suggestions?"

Morgan massaged his head for a moment, thinking. "My grandmother's name was Kelli. I'd really like to use that for her middle name."

"I like it," she agreed. "What do you think about Alyssa for her first name? I've liked it since I was a little girl."

"It's wonderful. Alyssa Kelli Jareau-Morgan," he announced. "Or Morgan-Jareau. Which do you think?"

JJ grinned. "Just Morgan. Alyssa Kelli Morgan."

Morgan touched the top of her head. "Welcome to the family, Alyssa Kelli Morgan."

THE END


End file.
